The Guardian's Apprentice: Ash's Story
by Shiro no kurai
Summary: From what we all know, Ash has been known to have Aura identical to Sir Aaron's. What if that wasn't just a fluke?
1. Prologue

AN: Hey, what's up, people? Just thought I'd introduce myself abit before starting off. My name is Shiro-no-kurai, but just call me Shiro. I'll be expecting lots of reviews from all you lovely peoples.

And I think I'll shut up now.

**Disclaimer:** I say this once. I do not own Pokemon or anything pertaining to its characters. I own only the plot and any OC that may come about.

~Now on with the show!~

My mind was racing, keeping me awake. For unknown reasoning, I have had this...sense that something was going to happen. A sense of forboding if you will. I don't have any idea what has me so on edge, but I just know one thing. Pallet town doesn't look too close anymore.

-?'s POV-

From the shadows, we waited. The time draws near. The last of _Them_ are nearly in our grasp. Our current target is the Ketchum boy. He knows not of his destiny, nor his family history. Best to keep it this way.

I signaled to my troops.

"It is time to fulfill Master Cyrus' plan. You know what to do. Move out!" I ordered.

"Yes, sir!"

Giovanni, If you lied to me, the power of arceus will be not enough to spare you from my wrath.

-No POV-

As the clock struck midnight, an explosion shook the train. The cries of the passengers were naught, compared to the shreiks of the attacking Golbats now swarming the air.

A raven haired boy was jerked out of the slumber he had so recently achieved. Lokking around him, it seemed that he knew what was going on as soon as he had his bearings. Pulling his clothes on, he woke the other two and then left the cabin to see what was going on.

-Ash's POV-

'Please let me be wrong, Please let me be wrong!' I shouted in my mind as I ran towards the front of the train.

I reached the engine room and, as I thought, Golbats were swarming, and the room was beginning to burn.

'Damn it, I was right.'

I started when I heard a voice from behind me purr softly.

"We've been waiting for you." A male voice purred, before I felt a sharp pain in the back of my neck.

The last thing I saw was the panicked looks on Dawn and Brock's faces as they ran toward me before my entire world faded to black.


	2. Chapter 1

AN/: Shiro here! Thanks for the reviews, and I got a little present for you lovely little peoples! Behold as chapter 1 appears!

And I'll shut up now.

Stark grey walls. Pipes groaning overhead. The whirring of heavy machinery and air conditioning. The beeping of a heart moniter.

Dark.

Inhuman.

Unwelcoming.

A dark haired boy of around thirteen was brought into the underground Galactic base as per Saturn and Giovanni's orders. Apparently before meeting his untimely demise, Cyrus had contacted the team Rocket leader as to plan his next project.

What he had gotten was top secret information on Team Rocket's biggest nuisance. The Ketchum boy had the ability to manipulate Aura, due to being directly born into Sir Aaron's lines. The two leaders planned that if they could harness that ability, they could achieve big, but with Cyrus gone, the project is left up to the Team galactic commanders and Team Rocket's Leader.

The raven-haired youth was lying in the cool white sheets of an old hospital bed, sounds of the bickering scientists now gone as he'd been placed in an unlabeled room, far away from the prying eyes of the lower ranked officers. The head scientist claimed that too many tests could not be done at once for fear of losing the subject. Giovanni accepted this reasoning, but it would soon wear out.

The remainder of Ash's group had been escorted to Twinleaf town. It had taken a great deal of encouragement from Brock and officer Jenny to get Dawn to go along with them and not after Ash's captors before she complied. She needed to go home lest she make herself sick from worry and exaustion. Dawn was always so wrapped up in her concern for her friends that she never really looked out for herself. Even now, Dawn was blaming herself for their situation, even though it was not her fault in the least.

Telling Ash's mother had been the worst. Deilia Ketchum had released an angry tirade at them for failing to keep her little boy safe, then had to be consoled by professor Oak when she broke down.

After two weeks, having no ideas of where to look for their mising friend, the search was called off. It was with heavy hearts that the two friends parted ways. With Brock going back to Kanto, and Dawn going back to her home.


	3. Chapter 2

AN/:Shiro in da house! I love you all! 9 reviews already! You must really love da story! I gift you with chapter 2!

–

Alarms sounded in the underground Galactic base as a figure moved through the shadows. Corridor after corridor, slipping silently past the panicking guards, Ash made his way to the storage room near the exit to the base. With Pikachu's guidance, they quickly rescued Ash's old belongings and other pokemon before fleeing the base altogether.

How they got in this predicament? Weellll...

[Flashback]

Screams could be heard from the testing hall as test after painful test and experiment was conducted on the ketchum boy. Each came up normal. For four years, the routine was the same.

Wake up, test, eat, test, train, test, test, test, eat, test, more training, test, test, break, test, test, test, test, eat, final test which includes screaming throat raw, sleep.

[\SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER/]

This was the final test/experiment of the day and Ash's screams could be heard throughout the base. Blue energy crackled through the air around the exam table as he struggled uselessly against his restraints.

When the energy disipated, a robotic voice announced the result.

"Foreign Aura injection cycle Complete. Bio readings normal and unchanged."

Giovanni circled around to the top of the table near the boy's head.

"Hmmp. Nothing again. I was informed that this time might be different!" He snapped at Saturn.

"He is surprisingly resistant to your 'experiments', Lord Giovanni. I fear the project has failed." Saturn said tonelessly. Giovanni picked up Ash's head by the hair.

"You should at least be dead with all the foreign Aura I've pumped into you!"He hissed.

"What now? Enemy forces are pressing their attacks. Without a new weapon, my men cannot hold them off forever."Saturn pressed.

"I willl not be known as the man who lost this region to those vile foreigners! Move forward with the final plan! And finish off this 'thing' tonight."Giovanni growled, gesturing to Ash with one hand, then turning to leave.

"As you wish"Saturn mumbled, then whispered in Ash's ear "I'll be back later." Then turning to follow the Rocket Lord out.

Ash lay there helplessly for several hours that seemed like minutes as the pain in his limbs slowly receeded.

A rattling came from overhead. Propping his eyes open, Ash saw the air vent come loose and fall open like a door. Dropping to the floor was someone he never thought he'd see again. A yellow scruff of fur known as Pikachu. Dropping a bundle of cloth to the floor, Pikachu jumped onto the lab table and up to Ash's chest.

"_Ding Ding,third floor. Body chains,bug food, torture devices. Hey buddy. Seen any heroes around here? Whoa! What'd they do to you?"_Pikachu said through telepathy, taking in the raggy garb his master wore. Upon receiving no answer, Pikachu looked at Ash's newly pale, fair skinned face.

"_Ash. It's me, Pikachu!"_Ash raised his head and looked at him, smiling weakly before letting his head thump back down to the table.

"_Well that's a fine hello! I've been crawling around in this place,risking my tail"_Pikachu says, accidently stepping hard on Ash's gut, then turning around with his tail in his hand for a second._ "literally, to save you! I've been looking for you for four years! Why won't you say anything? Come on!"_

_A_sh raised his head suddenly. A feral look in his eyes.

"Giovanni's head is mine!"He snarled before Pikachu covered his mouth.

"_Shhhhhh! Right now, we gotta get you outta here. Just let me figure out how to open these security locks on the table so..."_Pikachu rambled before being flung off of ash's chest when he sat up, breaking the restraints on his own with no effort at all_._

"_Or ahh... you could do it."_Pikachu meeped. Ash jumped off the table, blue energy crackling around him and transparent blue wings settling on his back, his eyes shone with a somewhat feral light as if he were in a primal daze.

"_Ash? Easy now. Easy buddy. It's your old pal Pikachu, remember?"_Pikachu said , cringing when Ash pointed two Aura charged fingers at him. Suddenly he stopped and he backed away, regaining his senses.

"Pikachu?"Ash asked, confused as to what just happened.

"_What the heck was that? Sheesh, remind me not to piss you off!" _Pikachu jested _" I ahh, brought you some new threads. Put em on." _

Stepping off to the side, Ash stripped himself of the old garments he was wearing and threw them off to the side. Picking up the bundle of clothes, Ash dressed in them, but not before examining them briefly. The outfit consisted of a black, sleeveless turtleneck, simple black pants, a new pair of underpants, trouser socks, black knee boots, black fingerless gloves that ran to the elbow, and a black vest with pockets and a hood.

Checking the pockets, there was a black belt and a hairband. Snapping the belt in place, the hairband was tucked back in the pocket.

Ash pulled the neck of the shirt up over his nose and pulled the hood over his head. Pikachu jumped onto his shoulder and Ash left the room and ran through the corridors. About three halls down, however, the alarm started to ring, signaling his escape.

[Flashback End]

Which leads to the current situation of getting out of the area without being blown to bits by golbats.

….

After running for several minutes, Ash and Pikachu were by now a mile and a half away from the base and out of immediate danger. Stopping by a creek, Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder and leaned down for a beside Pikachu, Ash looked into the water and studied his reflection. A pale faced seventeen year old boy stared back at him, blue eyes looking back. Raven hair with a blue hue hung in his face and down past his shoulders. The marks on his cheeks had remained. His cheekbones had become more pronounced, his jaw became sharper.

Taking the hairband from his pocket, he tied his long hair into a low ponytail. Standing up to his full height, pikachu climbed back onto his master's shoulder and Ash set back off running towards the nearest town, with one thought running through his mind. Things are gonna get crazy.


	4. Message from Shiro!

A message from Shiro-

Hey, I got a request from one of my lovely reviewers for a back story for ash in TGA. I need some help on that! If anyone has an idea or can write one, that would be great! Think of this as a contest, for the one written or the best idea shall be posted!

Send me a PM if interested, and I'll see you for the next chapter.

Oh, and FYI, I've only played Jak and Daxter TPL, but I just got Jak II today. I'd never intentionally copy something, but I was trying to make Pikachu like Daxter. No harm done, I hope?

Two more things before I shut up. I need a beta reader, let me know if interested. And My freind, Kuro Shi no Ikari will be posting a companion to this story, so be on the lookout dor her! Thankyou!


	5. Chapter 3

AN/: Shiro again! Thankyou for your lovely reviews! You have my apologies for the spelling mistakes. I will get to those in time. And so sorry you hate ANs, but thats not my fault, nor is it my business. Also, I have Zorua15 helping me develop a backstory Which will be up shortly(I hope). Now why don't you lovely peoples sit back, relax, and enjoy chapter three.

…

-Ash's POV-

It's been several hours since I escaped that hellhole. Thunder has been rumbling in the distance as the rain poured from the skies. I'm about ten miles from the nearest town and I should make it there before dawn If I run.

Over the last several hours, I've had afew run-ins with some Galactic goons and the occasional Rocket grunt. These encounters have given me chances to get some useful items, though at the cost of a bruise or two.

From the galactic goons, I've managed to steal about ten-thousand Poke$, which will get me a decent meal and a hotel room for the next few weeks, at least. I was also able to snag some empty pokeballs, a stun gun, a first aid kit, a pair of twin pistols, a pair of leg holsters, some extra ammo, and, ironically, a black bandana.I don't know if I'll be able to use the guns, though I always have time to learn and get used to them.

Pikachu has been mentaly chatting my ears off about ways to use those things to get what I want. I was about to tell him to be quiet when I heard a scream in the vicinity. Pikachu was literally clinging to my shoulder as I ran in the direction of the scream.

…

~~? POV~~

I had been sitting in front of the campfire staring into the flames, my pack sitting in my lap. The rain having stopped, my little brother, Koujo, had gone into the woods to look for some more firewood about ten minutes ago.

I was startled out of my thoughts as I heard his bloodcurdling scream. It echoed through the trees as the sound of footsteps grew closer. I was about to stand when at least five men jumped out of the trees at me. One of them was holding an unconcious Koujo over his shoulder. The others had pokeballs and guns in their hands. I didn't dare try for my own pokemon for fear of it getting hurt.

I started to back away. One of the wierdly dressed men raised his gun. My teal eyes widened.

"Do we really have to do this?" asked one of the men "Or will you come quietly like a good little lab rat?" He had a smug smirk on his face. I glared.

"Go to hell." I spat. His smirk widened. I turned and started to run.

I felt the shots before I heard them. My left leg buckled and my side burned. I fell face down. Footsteps came towards me. Two pairs of hands grabbed and lifted me. Everything was blurry. I was thrown into something dark and cold before hearing the rumble of a truck engine. A soft clang came from the underside of the truck. Am I imagining things?

The very last thing I saw was a shadow pass by me and a pair of beautiful blue eyes staring back at me as they were illuminated by the moonlight before my world went black.

…


	6. Chapter 4

AN/:Here's Chapter 4! Love ya all and thanks for the reviews!

-Ash's POV-

I was near the spot where I heard the scream. There were heavy footfalls going towards the right. I pulled my hood up and hid in the shadows. One hand moving towards the silver pistol strapped to my leg. I heard the clack of a gun being cocked. Slowly, as to not draw attention to myself, I moved through the shadows and got closer to the scene.

There was at least five or so officers cornering a girl with very pale blue, near white hair and teal eyes. The leader had a snide smirk on his face.

"Do we really have to do this?" He asked "Or will you come along like a good little labrat?" The girl glared fiercely.

"Go to hell."She spat in his face before turning to run. The leader's smirk widened before he waved his hand once. Two gunshots rang out in the area. The girl sank to ger knees before dropping face down in a heap.

The leader waved his hand again and the two of his larger men went forward and grabbed the girl. The group started going back towards the left again. Silently following, I caught afew words that the leader was muttering.

"Damn girl...having to resort to force...stubborn...Cielle...higher-ups...have my ass for this!"

So thats the girl's name? Cielle? Suits her well, I suppose.

After walking aways, the group of goons came to a stop by a large truck. The large goons dumped Cielle in the cargo holdbefore going towards the front where the drivers seat was. I think someone pushed a button, because the door at the back started to fall shut. In a split second decision, I ran for the door and kicked off of the footstand, causing a soft clanging sound. I jumped into the cargo hold and knelt down beside Cielle. She looked at me dizzily before hre eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconcious.

The door clanged shut, leaving us in the dark. Pikachu, as if automatically sensing my thoughts, lit up his tail as if it were a lightbulb. I nodded my thanks before going into my old pack and pulled out the first aid kit. Tying the bandana over my forehead to keep my hair back, I began dressing her wounds to the best of my ability, being very careful to dislodge the bullets without causing further damage.

After awhile, I could do no more. I sat against the wall and watched her, studying her. She looked close to my age. About sixteen, at least. Her clothes were bloodstained, so I could make out no more than the raggy shapes of them. I can fix that when she comes to, though.

I have no idea how long we were riding for, but it was perhaps afew hours later that the girl came eyes fluttering open ever so slowly. It took her afew seconds to get her bearings. Pikachu lit up the space around us with his tail again. Cielle seemed startled by this. She jerked into an upright position quickly, only to fall back and have me catch her.

"Take it easy! Your Wounds will reopen if you keep that up!" I said softly. She studied me a moment. "We won't hurt you." I gave her a half smile and she calmed down abit. She looked down at herself, but taking in her raggy form, she squeaked. Chuckling silently, I released her from my grasp and reached into my bag, pulling out an old white t-shirt and some shorts which I believe Dawn had forgotten once. Tossing them to her, I turned around quickly before Pikachu put out his tail.

…

-Cielle's POV-

My world was dark as I came into conciousness again. My side and leg throbbing and burning. I can assume that I was still in the back of that truck I was thrown into, with the amount of noise from around me. I opened my eyes slowly, but everything was still dark.

Out of nowhere, a light came on, scaring the hell out of me in the process, causing me to shoot up into an upright position. Bad idea, as my wounds protested and I would have thumped back down to the cold metal floor had it not been for the man in black catching me at the last second.

"Take it easy! Your wounds will reopen if you keep that up!" He said in a soft, silken tone, smoothe like milk chocolate. I studied him to the best of my ability, while still having a fuzzy head.

He looked to be a man physically in his late teens to early twenties, and from how I see him now, it seems he would likely stand close to six feet tall. He has sapphire colored eyes and long black hair. He has a black band over his head with his fringe emerging over it. The most distinctive features I can make out at the moment are the marks underneath his eyes, the shape of his eyes, which was an almond-like shape, and his sharp jaw and high cheekbones, which shows different ancestry. His deep sapphire eyes had a mature gleam to them, Almost as if he has seen too much in his... However many years.

His clothing seemed to be thrown together, looking to have been assembled quickly, but with fighting in mind. His clothing consisted of a high collar black vest with a hood, a black turtleneck with no sleeves, black pants and knee length boots. His arms were clad in black gloves that extended abit past the elbow. A holster for a gun was visible on each leg, his weapon of choice, seemingly a pair of silver twin pistols. A pikachu sat on the floor next to him.

"We won't hurt you." He gave me a half smile and I calmed down abit. It seemed that he meant no harm. I looked down at myself. My clothes weere bloodstained and raggy. I squeaked. The man set me down and reached into an old looking pulled out an old white t-shirt and some shorts and tossed them to turned around quickly before the Pikachu put out its tail.

Hm. This guy seems like a gentleman. Quite unexpected,really.

"Thanks."I said shyly. Slowly, as to not aggrevate my injuries further, I removed my old garments and put on what he gave me. Not the very best, but I can live with it.

"Alright, I'm done." I called quietly. The light from Pikachu's tail came back on again. When the man turned back around, I graced him with a grateful smile.

"Thank you, Mr... What was your name?"I asked. He looked aprehensive at answering.

"It's Valentine. Ashton T. Valentine."He introduced nervously.

"Cielle Mayfaire. A pleasure, Mr. Valentine." I smiled. He seems different from other guys, but I just can't put my finger on it.

Out of nowhere, we were jerked forward and knocked around as the truck slowed down. When the truck stopped completely, Mr. Valentine pulled his hood over his head and the Pikachu put its tail light out,but not before his master pulled me gently to his side. Why do I have a bad feeling all of the sudden?

…

-Ash's POV-

When Cielle had asked for my name, I panicked. Ash Ketchum was well known in different regions for competing in the leagues. His face was well known. Now, I was a shadow of my formar self. My appearance is entirely different. If I told her my name, she would be looking for a sort of short boy with tan skin, brown eyes and black hair. She'd never believe me. Nor would anyone else. Ash Ketchum has been missing for four years anyway. Most likely presumed dead. I suppose I'll need to make a new identity for myself. Hm. Not like I have any other choice.

"It's Valentine. Ashton T. Valentine." I answered hesitantly, for fear she would see right through it.I mean it's not like I'm lying, using my father's last name, right? She nodded to me and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

"Cielle Mayfaire. A pleasure, Mr. Valentine." She said back pleasantly. WTF? _MISTER_? Great. A girl who sticks to Formalities! Oh well. Six in one, half dozen in the other, I guess.

Out of nowhere, we were jerked forward and knocked around as the truck slowed down. When the truck stopped completely, I pulled my hood over my head and Pikachu put out his tail again, but not before I grabbed Cielle's arm and gently pulled her to the side with me. I was hidden in the shadows, with one hand ghosting over the silver weapon strapped to my leg.

There were voices coming from the outside. I tensed, as did pikachu. Suddenly, the door came up slowly. As I expected, there were goons outside waiting. One goon tried to climb up to grab Cielle. I wouldn't have it. I moved from my hiding place and kicked him in the head. This got the other's attention. They automatically drew their weapons. I rounded on the two behind me.

"Pikachu, Protect her!" I shouted before leaping up and jumping off each goon's head. After knocking each one out, there was only the leader left. He had yet to draw his gun. I stood there, waiting for him to make a move. He smirked.

"Funny, how you're going through all this trouble for one little brat, boy. But one must wonder why?"He asked snidely. I held a stony facade.

"No one, Human or pokemon should have to be put through that hell." I stated flatly. His smirk broadened. He drew his gun quickly, firing at me with sharp aim. But not sharp enough. I dodged each of the attempts. Afew bullets ricoched off the truck. I heard a feminine screech. I turned and Cielle was standing, her back to me and staring at something. She hit her knees and started sobbing. I could faintly make out someone's name in her cries. I jumped up and stared at the scene. On the floor of the truck was the bloody body of a young boy. How did I miss him?

I turned back to the assailant outside. He was smiling evilly.

"Well, That at least takes care of one useless brat." He mocked. I growled lowly in my throat.

"That was low. Very dirty, you cocky SOB." I hissed.

"Oh, touchy, touchy!"He snarked. This guy is asking for it. The last of my control snapped when I picked up Cielle's words through her sobs.

"Not..my little bother too..."She whimpered.

My eyes closed and my face lowered, one eye hidden behind my hair. My left hand slowly moving towards the silver pistol strapped to my leg. I drew it and opened my eyes, then everything went white.


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, peoples! I know it's been a while! I want to thank you for so many lovely reviews! I have had a nasty case of writers block, but Now I'm back! Please note that this was written when I was half asleep, so feel free to piont things out that don't make sense. As always, I want reviews, and I love you all!**

-Cielle's pov-

I started when my protector jumped away from me. My jaw nearly dropped when he started jumping from one goon's head to the other, knocking all but one out. I panicked when the last one pulled a gun and almost put lead in his head. I could do nothing, except watch. I'd only get in the way.

I blinked when I felt something cold and sticky hit my face in little droplets. I brushed my fingers against it and they were red when I pulled them away.

Blood?

But where from?

I looked around me in all directions, and shrieked when I found the source. My little brother was laying there. A dark pool forming under him.

No, No, No! This can not be happening!

Despite the pain, I hit my knees next to him. The sobs pouring out, and the world around me melting away.

-No POV-

The silence was heavy in the air. The temperature was dropping drastically, causing pikachu to shiver violently. The wind started to pick up, bringing with it the icy chill.

The galactic soldier still standing was looking around, freaked.

"What is this?!" He asked pathetically. He looked back at Ashe again, then turned to run.

A blue light was emanating off of him in waves. His face was shadowed on one side. His eyes were closed. When he drew his weapon, his eyes snapped open. They were a bright blue. He raised it and fired once. The bullet caught the soldier in the back of the head, killing him instantly. He landed in a slump.

The energy remained when he climbed back up to Cielle's side. Putting a hand on her shoulder, her injuries healed, and she looked up at him. Her face still stained by her tears.

"There is nothing that can be done for him. I'm sorry." His voice was different. it held a tenor, almost incorporeal quality to it.

Her eyes roamed his face, looking for any sign of deception. Upon finding none, her heart sank.

He offered a hand and she took it. He helped her down from the truck and he climbed up to where the young boy's body lay. With a wave of his fingers, a glowing blue amulet materialized in his hand. Laying it over the boy's heart, the boy's body vanished.

When he climbed back down, he received a curious look from his companion.

"His body is gone. He will be reborn again. Hopefully he will be given a better life. Come. We should get out of here." He made to step forward, when he froze. The energy receded, and Ashe's eyes became normal. Startled, he looked around. The galactic goons were laying at his feet, but what really disturbed him, was the fact that their leader was dead. By his hand.

-Ashe's POV-

What is this? How...

Did I do this?

Why?

My thoughts were scattered all over. I was cold. Numb.

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my reverie.

"Are you alright?" Cielle's soothing voice was like honey.

I nodded,"Yeah. Let's just get out of here."

The surrounding area was like a lesser fortress. Like where equipment is stored. Nothing major. Just a helicopter or two, and some other vehicles. The motorcycles looked promising. I ran over and grabbed one, starting it and revving the engine. I jerked my head for Cielle to climb on behind me. When she wrapped her arms around me, I drove down the path toward the main road without looking back.

A lot has changed here in the four years I was kept prisoner. There were paved roads, some signs to actually help keep people from getting lost, among other things. My friends probably think I'm dead, I have these strange powers, and to top it off, those idiots from team Galactic are after me and a girl I know near nothing about. Lovely.

Chances of starting another life in this region are looking grim, due to those idiots roaming around the region. I'll have to find a town, change my identity, then find a way to get to the Hoenn region as quickly as possible. Sounds easy enough.

-Time lapse-

Turns out, the closest town to where we were was Vielstone City. Great. I'm gonna be in some deep crap if anyone recognizes me.

The first thing to do is drop Cielle at the Pokemon center for the night. I can't have her getting involved in these matters.

After dropping her off, my second order of business was to find a clothing store. Not that these aren't comfortable, but I need some things to bring with me to avoid being too obvious. And maybe a haircut, too. It's gotten too long. I'd rather not have it reaching my ass. I'm not a girl.

-45 minutes later...-

I walked out of the Vielstone dept. store with a small smile on my face. I was able to go in and out without any questions. That's a good start.

I bought a new travel bag with enough room to hold a month's worth of supplies. I bought a few poke balls, some Tms, and some other supplies, along with some new clothes. A suit, a few jackets, two pairs of grey jeans, a pair of sneakers, combat boots, three wife beaters, a turtleneck, socks, a scarf, and a cloak.

Packing everything into the pack, I slipped into the bathroom to change out of my current attire. When I stepped out, I had a pair of jeans and the turtleneck, with the combat boots.

On my way to get a haircut, one of the shop windows caught my eye. Sitting there was a silver switchblade. That could come in handy, so I slipped in, bought it, then went on my way.

I got back to the Pokemon Center about two hours after I left Cielle there. After grabbing the extra key from Nurse Joy, I slipped into the room. Cielle was out of it. Not that I blame her. It's about 8:30, and today has been hectic.

I went over to the unoccupied bed and slipped the pack from my shoulder. Stripping the shirt off and pulling off the shoes, I slid into the bed and turned to my side, closing my eyes to sleep. Or try to.


End file.
